Returning Hearts
by Prince of Hearts
Summary: Clouds swept the landscape, casting their shades over the brilliant hues of the descending sun. Leon stood alone on the castle wall, his cobalt eyes fixed on the horizon. Something was coming to Hollow Bastion apart from the storm... firstpostcommentplz
1. Chapter 1

Crossing Hearts

Disclaimer:

I, the Prince of Hearts do not own the Kingdom Hearts series, the Final Fantasy series or any of the numerous Disney movies, incorporated into the Kingdom Hearts series. Although I would love to, because it would mean I'd be very, very, rich.

This is my first fanfiction EVER, So please read and (hopefully) enjoy

Rated T, Violence mild lang.

The home coming

_Chapter one_

Rain softly patted the streets of Hollow Bastion as the day's end drew near. Stormy clouds swept the landscape, casting their shades over the brilliant hues of the descending sun. Leon stood alone on the castle wall, his cobalt eyes fixed on the horizon.

The rest of the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee had already packed up and began heading back to the village. However Leon's mind was troubled, he needed time to think. He had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, telling him that something else was coming to Hollow Bastion, something apart from the storm.

Lost in thought, He did not realize that a young woman in a pink dress had offered to share the shelter of her umbrella.

"Leon," she called softly. Startled by the sound of her voice, the man turned more sharply than intended. "You're gonna get all wet." She smiled warmly, her sandy brown hair tossing in the wind. "Let's go back Leon."

Leon nodded solemnly and brushed a few strands of chestnut hair away from his eyes, better exposing the scar that crossed his face. They proceeded across the castle wall, and down the open staircase, when the brown haired man spoke for first time.

"You didn't need to come out here Aerith," he stared at the ground when he stepped on to road, then shifted his gaze to Aerith.

"I know," She answered, "But I wanted to visit you. You've been acting funny all day."

They paused at the bottom of the staircase. Glassy rain droplets bounced off Aerith's umbrella as rain grew heavier. "So what's up?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing, you don't have to worry." he answered shortly. There was a brief flicker of hurt in the young lady's emerald eyes.

"Leon…" her voice trailed.

"You should go home. You'll get sick." He pulled his jacket closer and continued to walk back towards the town.

"Before you go any where else, check in at Merlin's house! See if Cid and Yuffie are back yet!"

Leon paused, nodded briefly then carried on.

"Bye, Bye now!" she waved timidly before they went their separate ways.

Merlin left Hollow Bastion two days ago, claiming to be in desperate need of a holiday to some place called "Bermuda". There was no dispute over his actions, he was a hard working old wizard and if he wanted to take a little time off, the Restoration committee saw nothing wrong with that.

Leon approached the heavy wooden door, then shortly after noticed something very unsettling. The door was ajar and the inside of the small house was as dark as storm clouds above. He examined the outside of the building carefully, then reached for the door knob.

He entered the house cautiously, peering through the room that was lit only by the computer monitor's glow and a small candle. As he crossed the floor, he felt his foot splash in a small puddle of water.

Leon switched focus to the ground, and with his eyes followed a small trail from the door to Merlin's bed, where he saw a crumpled form lying unconscious. He came closer, stepping over a buster sword and picking up an empty potion bottle (that had been lying on the ground) along the way.

It was young man, strangely dressed in a black sleeveless zip up sweater, dark pants and un-matching black gloves, one long, the other short. His hair was fairly short; a mess of blonde feather like spikes, and his face was gentle and fair; bearing a few light freckles just beneath his closed eyes.

Leon placed a hand on the young man's shoulder and shook him gently. "Wake up," A pair of deep blue eyes began to open. He lifted his head slightly before letting it fall back on the pillow. Leon crouched lower to his level and raised the empty potion bottle so the young man could see it, "Are you still hurt?"

There was no answer, he only continued to lie still on his side and stared at the ground. Leon followed the other man's gaze, and then noticed a few small splashes of blood on the floor. Leon's face hardened, "I don't have any potions, but I can perform a Curaga."

The young man responded with only a small nodded of approval. Leon returned the gesture and continued. "Show me your injury so I know what to heal."

He carefully rolled over onto his back so that Leon could unzip his black sweater. The young man flinched as Leon placed a cold hand on his wounded stomach. He tossed his head towards the wall, letting a soft moan escape his throat. Leon studied his reactions distantly.

"Heal." He commanded evenly. There was glow of green light as spell began to take effect. It gently sealed the open wound and began to fade, until the only sign left that suggested an injury was a faint mark. Leon stood up and glanced at the blood on his hand.

"So what was it this time, the Heartless? Or did you find yourself on the wrong side of Masamune again?"

There was no answer from the young man.

"You _can_ speak now." Leon glared coldly with his arms folded.

"I just…" he uttered softly, "I ran into trouble…"

The door suddenly opened as Yuffie bounced in happily licking a Popsicle, followed by Cid and Aerith, folding her umbrella.

"Dang it girl!" Cid barked crudely, "I can't believe you made us wait half an hour so that you could stuff yer face with a stupid hunk of frozen desert! I'm soaked to the bone and its all yer fault!"

Yuffie shot cid a dirty look, "You should have brought an umbrella!"

"Who eats popsicles in the rain anyhow? Don't play the blame game girly, 'cause it ain't gonna work!"

Yuffie frowned, "What is it that these men have against using umbrellas?"

Aerith replied with a smile and a shrug, "I don't know." As she turned to face the interior of the room she caught sight of Leon standing above Merlin's bed, then the blond haired male who was now sitting up, but slightly bent forward.

She walked over to the small bed and smiled down at the young man tenderly,

"Hello Cloud…"

"So, where have you been spikey?" Yuffie asked as she slurped up the last of her Popsicle.

"Everywhere," he answered simply in dazed tone of voice.

"Did ya see Sora along the way?" Cid asked. "We should keep track o' that kid, he wields THE KEYBLADE, if he fails the whole universe goes poof!"

Aerith carefully studied Cloud's behavior; the way in which his eyes drifted around the room and the way he fidgeted when certain questions where asked. She also noticed that Leon had left. A few moments later she chimed into the conversation.

"Cloud, you look tired, do you need to rest?" her eyes brimmed with genuine concern. Cloud answered with a slight another nod. Yuffie frowned then turned to Cid.

"I'm sorry…It's just, been a long day." Cloud answered forlornly.

Yuffie grinned so wide her eyes shut, "That's okay cloud! We'll talk some more in the morning! At breakfast! Ooh, I know! I'll make CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES! Ooh! WITH WHIPPED CREAM!"

Cid paused to remove his sick from his mouth, "Chocolate Chip Pancakes with whipped cream? You eat that? So that's what's wrong with you! Yer all hopped up on sugar!"

Yuffie continued to beam, "Maybe! Ninjas have to get their energy from somewhere!"

Cid grumbled as he stepped towards the door then called back to Cloud, "See ya spikers! Hey," he shot glance in Yuffie's direction as he picked up a navy blue umbrella. "Ninja girl! Yer bothering Cloud come on, I'll walk ya home! Make sure ya don't steal or break anything…crazy thief."

"Oh fine!" she pouted glaring at the grumpy older man. "Bye Cloud! Welcome back!"

Cloud responded in the fashion he had _been_ responding throughout _most o_f the conversation that evening, with yet, another slight nod.

"Ya gonna walk with us Aerith?" asked Cid holding the door.

Aerith turned to face cid, "I'll be right out, okay? You go on a head."

Cid nodded and wiped his chin with his right hand. "Get Leon or some one to walk you home alright? There may be Heartless out tonight."

After a brief moment of awkward silence, Aerith finally spoke,

"So…You found him again?" She paused and waited for a response, hopefully something more verbal than a single nod.

"Hmm," Cloud mumbled Staring at the wall. "It was more…the other way around…"

"So he found you?" Aerith inquired curiously with a slight tilt of the head.

"Unfortunately," Cloud's eyes dropped to the ground. Aerith had always had an extraordinary gift of being able to see straight through even the most puzzling of characters, including Cloud for example.

"Can I ask you a question?" she smiled warmly when Cloud nodded. "Why Merlin's house?"

Cloud shrugged, "He knows a lot of spells, and keeps a lot of potions. I though he might have some…or…something…but he was gone…and there was a bed and… I was really tired…" he paused, to bite his bottom lip. "Hmph…I guess I'm gonna get an earful when he comes back…"

Aerith giggled, "Yeah probably, my guess is he'll call you a nuisance of boy and say something about how breaking and entering is a crime…"

Cloud's mouth curved down, "The door was unlocked."

Aerith continued to giggle softly. "I know... you wouldn't steal anything… you're too sweet."

An expression of guilt swept over Cloud's face, as she stood up and walked over to the computer to watch the numbers appearing on the monitors.

"Aerith," his eyes dropped to the ground. "I'm not a good person."

The brown haired girl turned and fixed her gaze on Cloud. "Why would you say that?" she asked in a calm tone.

"Aerith…I almost killed Sora…our world's only hope…"

"But you didn't." She stated, "Did you?"

"No…but the point is…it crossed my mind…"

There was an awkward silence. The rain could still be heard from inside the little house, still beating steadily against the roof.

"Leon…is upset with me… I think…"

"He's just worried about you. He thinks that you might go looking for trouble." She smiled, "Leon is kind of…emotionally inept. He can't recognize when he's being a jerk or sending the wrong signals. He refuses to say what he feels about his friends sometimes…I think he thinks it's…unmanly…"

Cloud looked into Aerith eyes for the first time during their conversation.

"Trouble?" Cloud asked quietly.

"Uh-huh," Aerith nodded. "He doesn't want to have anyone get hurt."

"Yeah…I understand…I-" Cloud shifted, so that he was sitting cross legged, on top of the bed, then sat up as straight as he could. "I promise nobody here will get hurt."

"Cloud…" Aerith took a seat on the bed next to him. "Your promise… It has to include you too, alright?"

He hesitated to answer, but Aerith kept a firm lock with his eyes, "Promise?" She reiterated.

"I promise,"

Aerith smiled sweetly, "Thank you…"

Leon needed a walk.

Not just a stroll up and down the rainy street, but a very _long_ walk. He would hike all the way to the castle gates if it would settle that horrid uneasy felling gnawing at his stomach. He couldn't ignore it, the feeling that something was there, lurking in the town's shadows. He stood alert; his Gunblade ready to slay any Heartless that crossed his path, but none came.

Not a single shadow, darkball or soldier. Any other night, that would have been a good thing, but not tonight. The absence of Heartless only made Leon more restless. Perhaps…the Heartless had already been slain…by some greater being…

As Leon began to climb the staircase to the castle wall he suddenly stopped dead in his track. His eyes fixed on a dark silhouette.

Long strands of silver hair, glistening with rain, swept gracefully over his sharpened features. A single black wing emerged from his shoulder, creating a god like aura that filled in the air. He was not a man, but a monster; A dark angelic being that had been cast from the heavens for committing some unspeakable crime.

His thin lips curved into a sadistic smile; his narrow green, cat-like eyes flickering with remarkable intelligence. "We finally meet…" He taunted in smooth deep voice, "Squall…"

There was a flash of steal and silver. A few moments later, Leon found himself tumbling backwards down the open staircase, the wind and rain ripping at his scarred face. Then, with a dull thump his back smashed into the stone wall. Leon grimaced and cursed crudely under his breath when he discovered the edge of Masamune, resting against his throat.

"Where is Cloud?" he asked in a mockingly pleasant tone of voice, "Tell me where he's hiding."

Leon smirked, "You would like to know that wouldn't you? You crazy sick-"

Pain like a thousand needles shot through Leon's body as cold steal pierced his right shoulder. He threw back his head with a snarled then sent a terrible glare back at the being towering above him.

The silver haired demon only smiled. "You're Right… I would like to know,"

"Rot Sephiroth," Leon spat. Another jolt of pain shook Leon as Sephiroth twisted the blade.

"We can do this all night… Now answer my question."

Leon kept a solid even glare, "He's dead…you killed him. He died last night, he was badly injured."

Sephiroth tore the blade from Leon's shoulder and stepped back; to watch Leon sink lower to the ground. "You're a terrible liar Squall," Sephiroth smiled, "You bore me, I have more important things to attend to. Give my regards to Cloud," Sephiroth turned his back to Leon and disappeared into a strange mist of shadow.

"Hey!" Leon rose to his feet only to later feel his knees buckle. He fell to the ground coughing violently, clutching his shoulder. "Damn…it," He paused for a moment to study his injury. "HEAL!" He commanded.

The life giving green light engulfed the wound and sealed it, the same way it had sealed Cloud's. wound, just a few hours ago. Leon rose to his feet and began to walk shakily towards the village.

He had his walk… it was time to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

A Wizard's Return

**Authors Notes Thank you all very much for the reviews x**

**I appreciate any feedback comments, questions whatever. flames are not nice, but they don't really bother me.**

**x !!chapter on crack warning!!**

**I was in a good mood when I wrote this. I hope you guys find hedge hogs as amusing as I do... **

**I suffer from insomnia... but that's no excuse...**

**Anyhow... **

A Wizard's Return

_Chapter two_

Early the next morning, Cloud had awakened to find that Yuffie had kept her promise. A Large stack of sickly sweet, syrup drenched chocolate chip pancakes, topped with a generous amount of whipped cream.

"TADA!" Yuffie shouted shoving the full plate in his face. Cloud reacted instinctively by pulling back and wrinkling his nose. "Don't they look GOOD? Yep, I made these puppies ALL BUY MYSELF!"

"That isn't necessarily a good thing…" Leon grumbled to Cloud as he entered the room.

"HEY! That's not fair! Why doesn't anyone trust my cooking!?" she turned to Leon pouting.

"No offence girl," piped in Cid, who was sitting at the computer. "But ninjas have never been known for their culinary skills! That along with the fact that they _are_ known to _kill_ people in a sneakish fashion, isn't exactly comforten'…"

"Me and Aerith already ate some this morning!" Yuffie defended, "We're still alive!"

"Give it an hour our two…" Leon remarked as he walked across the room, not noticing that Cloud was studying his stiff movements very closely. Yuffie trembled slightly as she hunched shoulders and glared at Leon.

"You're so…mean!" she finally whined, "No wonder nobody likes you!"

"Hey Kiddies! Hush up for minute, yer "Uncle Cid" needs ta focus!" Cid barked over his shoulder as he madly typed away.

The room went quiet; Yuffie stuck her tongue out at Leon, who was now leaning against the farthest wall in the house. Watching the young girl's childish reactions, the thought did cross Leon's mind to insult her with a slightly more…crude gesture, however he contained himself and simply ignored her. He was in a bad mood, but not enough to lower himself _quite_ to that level.

A few more rapid clicks came from the computer area before Cid, frustrated with his defective equipment shouted, "DANG NABBIT! WHY WON'T THIS STUPID HUNK OF ELECTRICAL CRAP WORK!" he paused to breathe. "Leon, something's up with the Security System! We need to head up to Ansem's place right away!"

Leon nodded and walked back towards the door. As he passed by Yuffie, she grinned from ear to ear then followed after the two men, carelessly plopping the plate of soggy pancakes on Merlin's table.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" she cried. Cid nodded as he rubbed his chin back of his hand. Cloud stood up and turned towards Cid and Leon.

"Well ya wanna come too Cloud?" Cid asked, but before Cloud could reply Leon cut in.

"Cloud, why don't you stay here and wait for Aerith to come back?" Leon turned to Cid and gave him a look that clearly asked for his support. Cid fidgeted for a moment then rubbed the back of his neck.

"Err… Yeah that sounds like a good Idea…um…Cloud, why don't ya stay here."

Cloud turned to Leon with a puzzled expression. Leon looked down at Cloud and nodded.

"…Alright…" Cloud answered still thoroughly confused. What was Leon up to?

"…Eh-hem," Yuffie broke the brief silence. "To Ansem's study?" she asked energetically trying her best to switch subjects.

"Um…sure…" Cid opened the door. "Let's go," With those words, he slipped outside.

"Right…" Added Yuffie, who quickly followed after. Leon was the last to leave; as he exited he turned back to Cloud, "She should be here in a little while. When she comes back, tell her where we went."

"…Alright…" Could looked unsettled, "But-"

However before Cloud could finish Leon interrupted,

"Good," He stated plainly; then shut the door.

"Hey, Leon-"

Cloud stood alone in the wizard's cluttered house, feeling very much dejected. Lost in contemplation, he stared at the door then forced himself to shift focus, to a more important issue. The fact that he really was quiet hungry...

"Leon, what the hell?!" Yuffie finally gathered up the courage to speak to Leon as they walked through the castle bailey.

"I was just 'bout ta ask the same question." Cid Looked to Yuffie who crossed her arms and glared suspiciously at Leon. "Well," He continued, "Are ya gonna tell us why ya wanted to ditch Cloud? Or Not?"

"I needed to talk to you two. Last night I saw Sephiroth here, in Hollow Bastion. "

"WHAT?" Yuffie and Cid cried both simultaneously.

"I'll explain more when we get to the study…"

Cloud stared at the stack of cold, mushy pancakes sitting on the table. "_They look harmless enough,"_ He contemplated to himself, _"They smelled kind of...funny…kind of...wrong…"_

He took a quick look around the cluttered room then returned to Yuffie's pancakes. Cautiously he lifted the plate and fork of the table and brought it back to the small bed. He took a seat, and slowly took his first bite.

Gross.

A combination over powering salty and sweet tastes, lightly accented with that bitter blacked flavor you receive after licking a piece of burnt wood. A shiver went up and down Cloud's spine; he swallowed and took another bite. After all, he was _very _hungry. Disgusting or not it was food; real edible food; something that Cloud had not come across for a very long time.

Suddenly with out warning, a sparkling cloud of blue smoke appeared in the center of the room. Alarmed, Cloud almost dropped his plate when a white haired wizard in a pointed hat suddenly emerged from the smoke.

"Leon! Cid!" He called as he opened his bag, from which a collection of assorted items flew out, then put themselves neatly away in various places. "Yuffie! Aerith! I'm back! And boy do I have some interesting stories to tell you about Bermuda!" The Wizard turned around to see Cloud sitting on his bed. The old wizard's eyes widened as he grabbed the edges of his pointy blue hat. "ACK!" he cried, "YOU- you what are YOU doing here! You- you- must be the Hollow Bastion BURGLAR!"

Cloud looked around the room, realized the wizard was, in fact talking to _him_ then shook his head in protest. "Um…Sorry but…I'm not a burglar…I'm-"

"Oh! Oh- that's-that's what they ALL say!" Merlin took out his wand and waved it franticly in the air. "Now, Now you just GET! Before I turn you into a hedgehog!"

"I'm really not a Burglar-"

"Oh you're NOT are you?" Merlin lowered the wand for moment, "Then, then WHY are YOU in my house eating burnt PANCAKES?"

Cloud wasn't exactly sure how to answer that question.

He was trapped. Was this Leon's idea of a sick joke? "Stay here and wait for Aerith to come back." Was what he said. "_Sure, he warned me about Aerith but not about Merlin."_ Cloud thought.

"WELL?"

Cloud didn't respond fast enough.

"HEGDEICUS HOGGEICUS!"

And Cloud ran for the door as fast as he could… keeping the same pace until he was a safe distance away from Merlin's house.

Aerith hummed softly to her self as she opened the door to Merlin's house,

"Cloud," She called sweetly, "I brought you something…" She said lifting a small basket. "Hello?" She peered around the door to see Merlin pacing back and forth. "Oh, hello Merlin…Back from Bermuda already?"

"Hmm?" Merlin lifted his head, "Oh hello Ms. Aerith! Yes I came home a little early and it's a good thing I did! Would you believe I found a BURGLAR in my house? What has this town has come to!"

"Oh…that's not good…" Aerith's eyes widened as she set down her basket. "Merlin, this "Burglar" didn't have blonde Spiky hair did he?"

"Err…Yes…"

"Oh no… Merlin…Merlin that was Cloud." Aerith looked like she needed to sit down.

"Who was it dear?"

"Cloud Strife…remember? He use to live here a long time ago,"

The wizard suddenly smiled, "Ah! YES! Now I remember him! The little crazy, yellow-haired boy that didn't like to talk!" Merlin's smile quickly faded. "Oh no…That's not good…"

"Merlin, what did you do?" asked Aerith, not knowing what to expect.

"Well…I- I may have turned him into a Hedge Hog…"

Aerith covered her mouth, "You didn't!"

"I'm not sure…He was running out the door when I cast the spell you see…so I might have missed him…but probably not…I have a descent aim…unfortunately in this case…"

"Where do you think he would be? You know as a- a Hedge Hog"

"Well," Merlin paused to stroke his beard. "You see, Hedge Hogs like green things…Perhaps we should look in the flowerbeds at the Market place…"

Aerith nodded, "Yes…let's do that right now…"

The two left for the Market place as quickly as possible.

"Done," Stated Cid plainly, "The Security System is back online, but I can't figure out how it got offline in the first place!"

"My guess is that it might have been connected to Sephiroth's reappearance." Leon declared.

"Maybe," Cid shrugged, "But we should check on what Maleficent has been up to, make sure none of her idiot drones messed around with anything,"

"Maybe the problem's INSIDE the computer!" suggest Yuffie grinning.

Cid groaned and put his face in his hand, "Ya should have ditched her too Leon…"

"Hey! I'm Serious! It is a machine and machines malfunction, right?"

"Yuffie, why don't ya run along and do somethin' ninjaish." Cid barked. Yuffie crossed her arms and turned away to sulk in the corner. Cid shook his head and continued, "Ya see Yuffie, there are traces that prove somebody _deliberately _hacked into Ansem's computer and disabled the Security System. It wasn't just a malfunction."

"Do you think Sephiroth did this?" Leon asked, approaching the super computer.

"He could have, very easily…" Cid rubbed his chin, "But I think he would have done a better job of it."

"So, it was more likely one of Maleficent servants," Leon continued starring at the monitor.

"Yeah probably…" Cid turned to face Leon, "Well do you think we should tell Cloud…ya know…so he doesn't get sneak attacked err…anything?"

"I think we should just keep any eye on him, we don't want him to go looking for Sephiroth." Leon answered, "I did want to tell you this when you arrived at Merlin's house, but Cloud was injured last night…He didn't tell me…but I think Sephiroth did it…"

"Cloud was hurt?" Yuffie suddenly stopped sulking, "So that's why he was all depressed and stuff…well…more depressed than usual."

Leon nodded, "I think so…"

"Well what are we gonna do?" Yuffie asked Leon, lifting her arms. "We can't keep a secret like this from Cloud forever…I mean…I know he's blonde, but he's pretty smart!"

"Well, by then Cloud will be fully healed." Leon paused and looked over Yuffie's shoulder, towards the door. "What's going on between Sephiroth and Cloud is something…I think Cloud has to deal with this himself. I think," Leon nodded slowly, "That's why…he never stays with us."

"You've been doing a lot of thinking lately, huh Squall?" Yuffie stopped and covered her mouth, "Sorry…Leon…"

Leon simply nodded, in a way that eerily reminded Yuffie of their troubled friend.

"Leon? You've…still here right?" Yuffie tapped the side of her head with her pointer finger.

"Are you calling _me _crazy, Ninja thief?" Leon glared and crossed his arms.

"Yep, you're okay!" She smiled goofily and chuckled. Familiar foot steps could be heard coming from Ansem's study; Leon watched the doorway. A few moments later, Cloud hurried in to the lab, looking paler than usual.

"Cloud?" Cid turned to the door way.

"What are doing here?" asked Leon,

"Are you okay Spiky? You look really funny! Like you're gonna puke!" Yuffie watched intently, looking as though she was expecting Cloud to explode.

Cloud turned to face Leon,"Did…did you know Merlin was coming back today?"

Cid chuckled, "That must have been awkward." He smiled crookedly.

"He thought I was a burglar…" Cloud took one step and began to shake. Leon almost instinctively stepped forward as Cloud began to lose his balance then caught his upper arm with a strong grip.

Leon glared, "You shouldn't be running around like this yet,"

Yuffie took a place behind Leon crossing her arms, signifying her support. "Yeah! You're hurt Stupid! Go Lie down!"

"Are you saying that I should have stayed in Merlin's house… and let him turn me into a Hedgehog?!"

Yuffie looked at Leon, who in shock drew back bearing an obvious, "What the hell" expression on his face, Cid spat out his wooden stick and began snicker. After a few moments of giggling, Cid collected himself enough to speak, " That's funny 'cause…Ya look like a Hedgehog!" he pointed at Cloud's head. "A yeller one!"

Leon put his free hand over his eyes and shook his head. Yuffie scowled back at Cid who continued to laugh. Cloud switched his glare from Cid to Leon. Yuffie cleared her throat and spoke for Cloud.

"Leon, I think Cloud wants his arm back, I mean I know it's pretty and you want to keep it but-"

Without another word Leon dropped Cloud's arm looking somewhat disgusted. Then as if to emphasize his lack of interest in the blonde, he turned away and shot him a dirty look over his right shoulder.

Cid began to chuckle again, "You're really gross, Yuffie!"

"Yeah, I know!" She giggled. "Aww… look at the sulking squally-poo!"

"Whatever…" Leon grumbled, "Creeps…" he turned back to Cloud, "Well, we should head back, let everyone know that you're not a Hedgehog…"

"That…might be a good idea," Yuffie said with a nod.

"Alright," Cid sighed as he took one last look a the super computer, "Let's go,"

A crowd of town's folk had gathered in the market place, after hearing strange rumors about a crazy old man and young woman in search of their friend Cloud, who had accidentally been turned into a hedgehog. People came from all over Hollow Bastion, to see what the commotion was about; many of them hoping to catch a glimpse at the enchanted spiky animal.

"Cloud!" Aerith called softly as she crawled under a bush in one of the marketplace's many flower beds, "Cloud, are you under here?"

"Cloud! Yoo-hoo!" Merlin said as he peered around a different shrubbery.

Aerith turned her head towards where she heard a rustling noise. She watched closely in the direction from where the sound had come, when surely enough a sandy colored hedgehog waddled out from under some exposed roots. Aerith scooted forward as quietly as she could, as not to startle the little animal. She took a moment to study the small rodent, as it dug around sniffing the dirt.

_"I have to do this…for Cloud,"_ Aerith told herself mentally. She crept closer to the hedgehog, until it was within her reach. Then lowered her shoulders, gathering all the energy she would need to accomplish the task. She sucked in her breath, the final preparation for what she had to do next.

There was a tiny "squeak" as Aerith pounced on the little animal and scooped it into her arms.

Meanwhile, Merlin was searching in the flower bed on the opposite side of the Market place. He lifted a bush branch with end of his wand.

"Cloud…" he said aloud, hoping the hedgehog would hear. "I'm very sorry for turning you into a prickly rodent… But I honestly thought that you where a burglar! I mean… after all you where dressed completely in black..."

"Merlin!" cried Aerith as she popped out the shrubs, leaves tangled in her hair, her dress smudged with dirt. "I found him! I found Cloud the hedge hog!"

Merlin turned to face Aerith, "Good job, Aerith! Now put him in your picnic basket so he can't get away!"

"Right…" Aerith nodded as she gently set the hedgehog down in the basket.

"Good," Merlin said as he walked forward and lifted his wand. "Bring him here! I'll fix him!"

Aerith set the basket at Merlin's feet. "Aerith, can you open the basket quickly so that I can cast the spell?"

"Okay," She bent down and put her hand on the lid, "On the count of three?" She looked up at Merlin.

"On the count of three!" he answered

"Okay," she began to count, "One…Two…THREE!" Aerith flipped open the picnic basket as Merlin waved his wand,

"Humonaeongus!"

A bolt of green light shot out of the end of Merlin's wand and struck the interior of the basket. The picnic basket began to shake then exploded in to a mass of sparkling bubbles. Aerith clamped her hands over her mouth to silence a scream, "YOU _KILLED_ HIM!"

"NO AERITH! LOOK OVER THERE!" he cried pointing at the little rodent, who was now plummeting to the ground, towards the Hollow Bastion castle brought.

"He's going to land in the village!" Aerith cried.

"After Him!"

**Aye mi, poor fools**

**tbc**


End file.
